polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Schlagen/The Greatest Enemy
'' The Slow Decline and the Death of the Polandball Wiki Welcome one, Welcome all! Yes, today I will be announcing the biggest threat to the Wiki that we are facing once again. This threat has gotten wikis removed from Fandom itself and this threat is called "'Inactivity". The Polandball Wiki 'was created on Janurary 10th 2010 with the first owner being a Russian user who went by the name of Siberiaball. He left the community and many new mods adopted it unfortunatley it was super inactive for 4 years straight and it was left to die in the sea of wikis being created by users. It was all barren, empty just imagine all the unfinished pages missing good material as well as being zero users who actually helped. The wiki was in a complete state of rubble nothing rose from its death, it was like a growing flower only to be slowly dying due to the lack of sunlight and water. Until one day, an American User named file:IDrowzee-icon.png IDrowzee adopted the Polandball Wikia, he was different from the other moderators . IDrowzee was the sunlight and water which provided the flower hope, he stepped in and with his passion created pages and pages. In the late months of 2014, the wiki began to bloom with life, IDrowzee was the most influential admin on our wiki. He attracted users of old who helped edit the wiki earlier and new users popped up like The13thCasino, VictoryKael, BainTheCool Antonio, Grooox, Italian Mysterious Contributor, Collisions, Yuhbro and others. This period and era of the wiki were the golden ages and you can read more about his in the link provided here:http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Polandball_Wiki:Timeline The Inactivity itself 'Janurary-August' The first few months of this year were fine, many new users joined who are now considered the popular "Noobs" like file:Cilindar-icon.png.gif Cilindar, file:Crev29-icon.png Crev29, file:WKBK-icon.png WestKoreaBestKorea (Otherwise known as the Sewedishempire), file:Achi-icon.png Achi2005, Saxiball (Joined in 2017 but was heavily popularised in 2018) and many others. All was doing well for the wiki until something struck the wiki, on the early days of August and a few months before, many popular users were globalled. This was in fact a sad day for the wikiand unfortunatley these users were banned one by one by one leading to no end. Some Veterens were also banned leading to the inactivity nosediving as most of these users edited pages or contributed to drama. And so, after these block purges happened, there was no other way to entertain the community and so a '''DISCORD '''server was made, to unite all users who were blocked or not and to get rid of drama and other garbage. But unfortunatley, the admins of Bains server did not know that this would only make inactivity even worse. THE LEECH With so many drama makers gone, many users left as they did not enjoy the entetainment of the wikis community anymore. Then, the Discord server was made by the Bain Server moderators and councillors. It was like a leech or pest sucking the life out of the evergrowing flower known as our wiki. This did not create anything good but instead made the wiki even more inactive and once it was all advertised on the wiki it just slowly died and crippled and crippled. So now all we are left of is people making stupid and cringy blog posts and not enough editing in the wiki activity, we are also left with are these people and vandals as well as book writers writing their political opinions in the comments. In Conclusion We still do have a chance on revivng our wiki and restoring another golden age, but the problem is that one day we will run out of pages to make and we will all quit the wiki. Only time will tell, time will tell.... It is only up to us users to finally fix the wiki, '''SO LETS DO THIS!' | #RestoreTheGoldenAge| |#I'm with Reagen| Category:Blog posts